Ace Combat 4 Battle of San Salvacion
by JoshRand1982
Summary: See the battle of San Salvacion through the eyes of a Tank Commander on the ground.


**This Story is mine except for Mobius One and San Salvacion which belong to the people who created Ace Combat 4. I also do not own Team Yankee. See Glossary below. The rest is my own creation like the Infantry Companies and the Tank Companies. **

**This Story will not be from the POV of a fighter pilot. It will instead focus on the perspective of a tank on the ground. This will not follow the mission in the game that closely but will instead have features like Paratroopers. ****Mobius one will be featured in the story but only from a distance. There will be more Tanks and ground units than were shown during the mission in the game. **

It was 30 minutes to midnight when the engines roared to life and the tanks and APCs started moving into position.

The plan was straight forward. While the flyboys took care of the threat in the air and on the ground. The ground units would move to secure Old Town and New City while Paratroopers would land and secure the airfield and hold it until reinforcements would arrive.

Captain Stephen Rand yawned and gazed at the city in the distance. It had been a long road since that day he had retreated to north point with the rest of the army. Now he was standing on top of the tank he had commanded since September when the army retreated to north point.

Since then he had trained his small company of 10 Tanks and 6 APCs in combat. He had fought his way ashore at Caranda Beach during Operation Bunker Shot. His small company had fought their way through the continent until they had reached the vicinity of San Salvacion earlier in the day.

The current Operation was called Firefly. His small Company was just a small part of a larger operation. From what he had learned during the mission briefing at HQ Team Bravo another tank company would assist in capturing New City while His Company Team Yankee would take Old Town.

Once the city was secure the company would head out to reinforce the paratroopers at the airfield. Team Charley and Team Dog would be in reserve if things went bad.

Supporting the tank companies was the 4th of the ninth infantry division in Old town and the 7th of the Ninth would support Bravo in New City. The 2nd and 5th of the ninth were also on standby if the first attack failed.

Just than a signal was heard. He quickly dropped into his seat and put on the radio head set. "All Units Yankee One. Move out." He said over the Radio. All he got in reply were clicks which were SOP. As his tank moved out of its hiding place he looked up and watched as allied planes roared over head.

Already he could hear the artillery units firing at pre selected targets inside the city. He took a deep breath than closed the hatch cover. "ETA to the Highway is 2 minutes sir" his driver announced. He gave a click in response but concentrated on the radio.

As the companies moved forward he could from his sight see the flash of tracers rising from the city and the yellow glow of explosions as the flyboys pounded the ground targets. "Mobius one Destroyed a yellow." someone on the channel said and a cheer came in response.

Once the company was on the highway the tanks revved their engines and charged toward their objective. He traversed the sight looking for targets but did not find any yet. Reports were already coming in from other companies of fierce fighting.

A tank gun discharged behind him and moments later a ball of flame was seen rising into the sky. As he turned to look toward the flame he saw an enemy tank in the distance. "Gunner Tank spotted" he barked. He got a grunt in reply and then.

"Target spotted" 'Battlesight" 'Up" 'Fire" the cannon discharged and he watched with a smile as the target exploded.

As he started looking for more targets the sound of Cannon fire was now all around as the other tanks of his command started to engage the enemy tank force.

Moments later the firing stopped and the company moved on. Already the radio was alive with chatter from surrounding units on the ground and in the air. "Mobius one Downs another Yellow" came the announcement over the radio.

The tanks roared over the Highway toward Old town. A minute later they went down an off ramp and into a hail of fire. One of his tanks exploded in flames from a direct hit but he ignored it.

"Tank" "Battlesight" "Up" "Fire." the cannon discharged again and another enemy tank went up in flames. The other two enemy tanks had already been taken out by the other tanks in his team.

"AA gun" "Up" "Fire" seconds later the AA unit was destroyed. "Team Yankee Is inside Old Town Heading for Primary objective." he announced over the radio. Already the team was fanning out in several directions to spread out through the town.

The APCs were following behind but far enough behind to not be in the line of fire. Already the APCs of the fourth could be seen entering the town from their starting point. They were protected by several tank units and Apache helicopters.

"Heavy fighting reported at the Airport. The Paratroopers have landed but are having a rough time securing it. Any available fighters head over their and help them." some one said over the radio. "Understood Mobius one moving out to the airport." was heard from the radio.

As the company turned onto the main boulevard to the government building a report came in over the radio that the majority of the enemy in Old town was focusing their attention on defending the government building where their HQ was located which was at the other end of the boulevard from him.

"All units Yankee one. Fan out and head for the enemy HQ. Yankee Squad 2 take the left flank. Yankee Squad 3 take the right flank. Yankee squad 4 will assist Yankee squad one in fighting our way to the HQ. APCs dismount your squads and have them fan out to support the tanks and APCs. APCs fall back and stand by for orders."

he announced over the teams private channel. The team clicked in response over the channel and immediately fanned out as directed.

"Yankee one Skyeye here be advised there are tanks and Armored Personnel Carriers blocking your direct rout to the capital building. There are few enemies to either side of your company along the route. We can also see several dismounted units moving into defensive positions to be careful." announced the AWACs unit in the sky.

"Rodger that Yankee one out" he answered in reply as his team started moving. "Mobius One downs a yellow" the same voice said a moment later. "That's three so far. Man that guy is good. I am glad he is on our side." lieutenant morvin one of his platoon leaders said over the radio.

It was obvious from the way he was talking that he was unaware that the radio was on. "Maintain radio silence Yankee 3." he replied just as they reach the first checkpoint on the road a plane raced overhead.

Seconds later Stephen watched as 3 enemy units went up in flames at the midway point than in the distance he could see 2 more explosions. It took him a moment to identify the plane as an A10. As the force moved up the street the sounds of heavy fighting were everywhere.

The crack of cannon was constant now. "Tank sighted" "Battlesight" "Up" "Fire" the cannon spoke and another enemy tank became flaming wreckage. An explosion to his right caught his attention when he looked he grimace when he saw that another one of his tanks had been destroyed and the crew lost.

"Sir to APCs to the right" Stephen quickly snapped out of his minor shock and focused on the enemy in front of him. "APC." "Battlesight" "Up" "Fire." the cannon spoke again. "Quick get the other APC before he gets up" he snapped at the gunner. It quickly became redundant when the second APC burst into flames from a cannon shell from one of his tanks. "

All remaining enemy units in New City have surrendered." someone over the radio announced. Stephen smiled at the announcement but than focused back on the task at hand. The enemy in front of him was still fighting and didn't look to be surrendering anytime soon.

"AA Unit spotted on top of the hospital" his gunner announced. "Can we hit it without damaging the hospital?" he asked. "No sir it's protected by a wall" He scowled darkly. "Than leave it for the troopers on the ground." he than turned on the radio to the frequency the soldiers were using.

"Troopers Yankee one here. Be advised that there is an AA unit on the hospital roof. We cannot get at it so it will be up to you to deal with it as the flyboys will not engage it in order to spare civilian lives inside the hospital." he said than turned back to the turret sight.

"Yankee one thank you we see it and are moving to secure the hospital and the AA gun." the squad leader responded before hanging up. Already most of the enemy units in their way had been destroyed and what few were left were falling back.

"Tank Spotted" "Battlesight" "Up" "Fire" and another enemy tank joined the rest in flames. By now the team had passed the half way point and the enemy fire was decreasing due to the precision air strikes from the flyboys and the constant movement of the ground units.

"All units reports from the troops at the airfield say that the airport is secure and they are rounding up prisoners and setting up defensive positions. Bravo has cleared the city and is advancing on the airport at their best speed. The seventh is remaining behind to mop up the remaining enemy troops in the city." Skyeye reported.

Stephen clicked in response but did not speak. "Status report" he asked over the team radio. It wasn't good. "Squad 3 here we lost a tank and an APC as well as an infantry squad." "Squad 2 here we lost an APC and 2 squad's worth of troopers. Were taking a beating here."

The squad leader responded. "Understood. Continue your advance it looks like the enemy is starting to surrender." he ordered then switched the channel back to the regular one. Another tank appeared to the left and promptly burst into flames when shells from 3 different tanks hit it.

A pair of APCs appeared from the same corner and tried to flee across the street and get away. "Target" "Battlesight" "Up" "Fire" the first APC burst into flames. The last one screeched to a halt and a white sheet was shown. "Hold fire." he barked. The men onboard the APC burst out with their hands up and walked a short distance away. Several troops hurried forward and took them prisoner.

"You men escort them to the rear." he ordered the prisoners were quickly escorted to the rear and the squad moved on. "Yankee One be advised there are only 5 tanks and 7 APCs defending the capital building all other units have been destroyed.

There are no AA guns left in that sector." Skyeye announced. "Understood. Request air support." he relied. "Negative radar has picked up 6 enemy bombers en rout to the City center all Air units have been redirected to engage the incoming bombers." Skyeye responded.

"Yankee One Yankee 3 here all enemy forces are destroyed. We are now advancing to flank the capital building." the squad leader announced. "Roger that." by now the Squad 1 and 4 were within 500 feet of the Capital building. "Team 2 here all enemies destroyed or surrendered we are moving to flank the Capital building." the squad leader announced.

"Roger that" he answered. He traversed the turret and chose a target. "Tank" "Battlesight" "Up" "Fire" both sides fired at the same time. Both sides had lined up for the last fight of the night. Two of his tanks went up in flame while the enemy lost 4 tanks and 3 APCs to the volley.

He shook his head to clear the ringing and focused on the fight. "Target APC" "Battlesight" "Up" "Fire" another volley erupted and the remaining enemy units died but not before returning a volley in kind. The remaining enemy units disappeared in flame.

Than the soldiers advanced under cover of the teams guns. But no one fired in response. White sheets and flags appeared and soldiers started to appear from their hiding places with their hands held high. "All troopers advance and secure the enemy HQ. Round up all of the prisoners and get them to the rear. Yankee one out." he ordered over the radio.

"All units be advised. All enemy bombers have been shot down. All remaining enemy units have surrendered." Skyeye reported. "All units in San Salvacion be advised Team Yankee has taken the capital building. All remaining enemy forces in our sector have surrendered. Old Town is now in Allied hands." He reported.

"Understood Yankee One. Consolidate your position and stand by for further orders. Good work." Stephen clicked in response than sat back with a grim smile. For tonight the fighting was over. Even now civilians were coming out of their hiding places and rejoicing at the presence of allied units.

But it had not been without cost. 5 Tanks and their crews lost. 5 APCs destroyed. And 3 infantry squads wiped out. "Skyeye be advised Team Yankee is combat ineffective. We have lost over half of our team during the fight. I request that Team Dog reinforce us ASAP. I don't think we can stand up to an enemy counterattack." he announced over the radio.

A moment later Skyeye responded. "Understood Yankee One. Team Dog is now moving and will reach your position in 7 minutes." "Understood we are standing by." he answered. By now there was a large crowd around his tank. He could here them cheering but right now he didn't care.

He just wanted to sleep and forget for a time that he was in a war. And that he had just lost over half of his command in action. He sighed than opened the hatch. Even as he raised his chair up he was already being hugged and his hand shaken by grateful people who were now rejoicing at being free from Erusian control.

Glossary

Mike. Military term for mile. .I could be wrong about this one though.

ETA Estimated Time of Arrival.

SOP Standard Operating Procedure.

M1A1 Tanks have a crew of 4. A Commander, A driver, A Gunner, and a Loader.

A10 Ground support aircraft.

APC Armored Personnel Carrier. Crew of. Can carry 8 fully armed soldiers or 11 lightly equipped soldiers.

Tank Units are called Teams in Military slang and usually total 10 Tanks and 6 APCs per company. There are 4 Companies in a Brigade and 4 brigades to a regiment. And 4 Regimens in a Division This information is pure conjecture on my part. I am a civilian and thus don't know the true size and name for the Tank Companies.

Team Yankee, Team Bravo, Team Charley, and Team Dog belong to the Second Armored Division. Which is my own creation except for Team Yankee. See below.

The Second, Fourth, Fifth, and seventh, Infantry Companies belong to the Ninth Infantry Division. All of which is my own creation

Team Yankee is the name of a Fictional Tank company in a book of the same name by an author named Harold Coyle. The premise of the book takes place during a fictional war between the Soviet Union and US forces. The book is from the Perspective of the tank commander during the war.


End file.
